


💻

by spaceboywife



Series: past life sentiments [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of ?) - Freeform, Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Vent Writing, basils mom is a bitch :heart:, i cant think of any other tags ill prolly add some later, implied emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboywife/pseuds/spaceboywife
Summary: basil gets a new computer and isn't afraid to voice how he feels about it... for a few seconds.
Series: past life sentiments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101758
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	💻

“i don’t like it.” basil remarks.  
“why don’t you like it?” his mother asks, a twinge of anger in her voice makes the teen tense up.

“it’s different. i don’t like how the keyboard isn’t attached. i don’t like not having a trackpad anymore. i don’t like how the screen is so big that i have to zoom in to read everything.”   
“i wish you would try telling me ‘thank you’ instead of _this._ ” she crosses her arms in a way that feels impatient.

basil, busying himself with his schoolwork, doesn’t reply. he merely shrinks, pressing his shoulders inward. he feels humiliated. he _hated_ when his mother forced him to thank her for “the things i do for you.”

he resigns to the fact he can’t escape this time, and turns to face her, her expression filled with a sort of twisted agitation and nothing at all. 

“I’m starting to think you’re becoming a little **Arrogant,** Basil.”

he knows he can’t defend himself. it’s not worth it. maybe if he were younger it would’ve worked. but he’s not seven anymore, and you don’t just tell a child they’re being arrogant. they probably don’t even know what that word means.

he just sits and listens.

. . .

“i just want the best for you.” the sepia-toned woman places her hand, gaunt from age, on his back. he fights back the reflex to push it off, just like he has so many times. he doesn’t want her to touch him anymore. yet she does anyway.

“do you understand that?” she inquires, her chestnut eyes turning soft.  
“ok.” he is curt. he just wants her to get out.

she leaves without further comment. basil continues working. the room becomes safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not have any Content at the moment so i felt like i should post this because i ACTUALLY want to get this account active and doing thingz !!! so take this even though it iz Sad NJFJHHJSJHXS   
> writing to cope be like :pensive:


End file.
